I Will Follow You In To The Dark
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day, go home from work and laze around with Ma n' Keith. Its to soon, the infection shouldn't have spread like it did. Now there both gone, an' I'm all alone. But I have to keep living, for them. Nellis, Frochelle, past KxOC. Adopted!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there everybody. Now before anyone jumps to any conclusions yes this story originally belonged to the author Dante Blutige Sparda but she has given me full custody over her story. Though the first three chapters, and the title and summary, do belong to her I will be continuing where she left off. **

**Pairings: Nellis, KxOC, and Frochelle  
**

**Disclaimer: The web FANFICTION is self explanatory.  
**

**Warning: So far just grammar and MxM.**

**Thank you for listening to my rambling you may begin reading now. :D  
**

You know that time in your life when everything goes your way, even if only for a moment, and then the world rips it away from you in an instant? When you never really got to cherish the moment? This was what happened when Z-day broke out into the world. Millions of live lost, children, lovers, sisters, brothers, cousins, mothers, fathers, everyone you cared about, gone with the wind. Now I should warn you, this tale will bring the emotions out in you, this will not be the most happy, nor saddest tale. It will have its good times, and its bad times. How it will end may bring you to tears or it may be the thing to brighten up your day. You may cry or you may laugh at the moments in this tale, all of it is up to you. This tale is about the survivors of the horrible day, and the ones who will be remembered for their sacrifice and valor.

All I ask of you is to sit here and listen to the events that occurred on Z-Day, the horrible, happy and smother events that took place August 13. Read and follow the emotions of each character of this tale, and never doubt the bravery of ones soul, it could very well be the only thing that saves you.

Our tale begins in the small town of Savannah Georgia, USA.

It all began on a warm day in the summer, the wind making the trees and grass flutter about. Cows and other animals lazily munch on the greens around them, enjoying the nice weather. The farm was in the middle of a field, basking in the sunrays. It wasn't a very big farm but it wasn't very small either, it had many animals amongst the land, ranging from cows to chickens. The barn was a cliché color of red and white, and the picket fence stood high and mighty, keeping in the animals and keeping out the unwanted creatures. The house that stood a few yards away from the barn was a usual, homey house. Filled with family portraits and antiques, made from old generations. It was larger than the barn, needing room from any guests that happened to make their way over to the house to visit the family.

But sadly all that space went to waste, seeing as it was only a mother and her son living there. The young man, being a bit of a worrywart had come back to stay with his mother as soon as news about the infection had come on the news. He came along with his friend Keith, a rather tall fellow with curly blonde hair and a fine build, to help his mother with anything she needed.

To Annabelle Conway, her son was the most precious item she could ever own. He was a young man, a few months shy of 23, with shaggy dark brown hair and big blue eyes. He wasn't very tall, only coming to about 5'9, only a few inches than his mother. But he was well toned, though he didn't had a six pack like he wanted. His skin was lightly tanned and soft to the touch. She had named him Ellis, after her brother had gotten hit in a car crash a year before he was born. She also treasure his best friend Keith like a son, having grown attached to the boy as soon as he helped her around the barn.

But it was on that day that everything Ellis knew and love, became mixed up in the infection.

"Ellis, you've been here to long already. Its been two hours since I told you to go home! I am not paying you to fall in love with your work!" Yelled the curly haired mans Boss. A Mr. Iverne Pacosh, he was a taller man with venomous green eyes and sandy blonde hair. Mr. Pacosh used his foot to pull Ellis out from under the car. He scowled at the blue eyed man and pointed at the door. "Come on Ellis you need to go home and get ready from the infection. I heard it was going to hit in a few days."

Ellis nodded and stood. " Yeah, probably should get home before Ma' gets worked up. And uh, does this mean I get a break for the next few days?" Ellis smiled widely, silently begging. He loved his job working as a mechanic, but a few days off would do him good.

Mr. Pacosh sighed. "Yes Ellis, but I expect you back here Monday morning, or else I'm docking your pay. Now get outta here." Ellis smiled then mock saluted him and walked out the door. He lived a couple of mile away from the small town, only about a twenty minute drive back to his home with his mother. For his apartment it was about a ten minute drive. He walked down to his baby blue pick up truck, yes he had a pick up trick, only because that was the only car he could afford at the time.

He hopped into his car and plugged in his keys, Midnight Riders blasting through the speakers. He sniffled and pulled out of his parking spot, driving out of the small parking lot. He drove through the small homey town and to the outskirts. He liked driving home from work, seeing all the warm sunshine and big fields with numerous trees made all the startling events that were happening in the world, just vanish. He could trick himself into believing that its all a faux façade, that people weren't dying all around them and that they lived comfortable lives, not ones ruled by fear and sadness. But he knew in the long run that things were going down the shiter. This, the infection, was basically mother natures way of population control. The scientist may have mad it, but good old mother nature lead to the event of it getting out.

He saw his Mother's nice kept house and pulled into the dirt drive way. He hopped out of the car, a smile on his face as he saw Keith's car in the drive way. He walked up the steps of the white house and opened the door, the smell of fresh cookies wafted through the air. He shut the door quietly and walked into the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the island, eating a cookie and watching the news on a small TV. He walked over and plopped down next to her.

"Hey Ma, where's Keith?" He smiled. She turned and with the slight tilt of the head, she smiled back. "Hey baby, how was work ta' day? And he's in the shower"

Ellis shrugged and scratched his neck. "Same ol' same ol'. Tha' boss let me off for a coupla' days, says I been workin' too much. What were you doin' ta day?"

She nodded and turned back to the TV. "I've been baking an' watching the TV. They say that the outbreak reached Nashville. Can you believe it? That's only a coupla miles away from here." She fidgeted with the end of her shirt, slightly worrying her bottom lip. Ellis smile dropped, he swallowed quietly. Nashville? Already? The infection only broke out a couple of months ago. He frowned and grabbed his mothers chin, turning her towards him.

"Dun' worry Ma', me 'n Keith will keep ya safe. You just worry about feedin' the animals 'kay? Let the big boys handle everthan'." Ellis snickered as him mother lent over and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"I know baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Ellis lived a nice calm, usual life. He was a bit OCD in the department of his life, he liked order, routine. It was a bit of an unusual thing to come across in him, he was always so carefree and willing to get everything out of life. But in a routine, of course. His days went like this, wake up, work, come home and stay with Ma', hangout with Keith doing god knows what, then he'd come back from what ever escapade him and Keith were doing, to sleep in his big comfy bed. See? Routine.

So what happened in the morning when he woke up, on his free day too, it really, really threw him off.

Ellis opened his eyes, the light spilling in from his window becoming too much to ignore. He grunted as he stretched out his body, multiple pops sounding as his body woke up. For a while he just laid there, his body screaming at him to get up, so after lounging about he sat up and threw his legs over the side of his bed. He yawned and stood, walking to his wardrobe and grabbing his favorite 'Bull Shifters' shirt and his overalls. His work attire called for overalls, why he never knew. Over time he had gotten used to tying it around his waist and making it look like he was wearing jeans. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He had a bathroom connected to his room.

After showering and getting dressed Ellis stomped his way down starts and into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the air. As he walked in, he saw his mother at the stove making breakfast. Keith sat at the island, watching the small TV they had there. Keith was a rather tall fellow, reaching up to about 6'5. He had shaggy blonde hair with sea green eyes and a matching tattoo, same as Ellis has on his arm, on his leg. He had a small scar on his chin, most likely from all the stupid stunts he and Ellis had pulled.

The blonde turned to Ellis and smiled. "Mornin' sleepin beauty, bough' time you got up." He teased, his southern accent heavy in his voice. Ellis stuck out his tongue and punched his arm and looked to his mother. "Mornin' Ma'"

Annabelle turned and nodded to her son, a small smile on her lips. "How'd you sleep El'?" She asked.

"Oh I slept fine, nice 'n comfy" He said. She turned back to the stove and focused on finishing up breakfast. Keith reached up and grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him down onto a stool. Ellis made an 'ugh' sound as his head was grabbed and brutally ruffled, good thing he wasn't wearing his favorite hat.

"So El' what're we gonna do today? I have so many things we could do. Though, 'round dinner I need to go 'n visit Frankie." He said as he let Ellis go. Frankie was his girlfriend, one he had managed to keep for 4 and a half years. Usually Keith scared girls away with his antics. She was a short girl with blue hair, that she dyed, brown eyes and a few piercings.

"I dunno, but we are not doin' anything with the 'gators again. Shit, I hope I never come across one of them again" Ellis shuddered. Two years back, he and Keith had gone down to the swamp and started to play around with the alligators. Well Keith was the one playing around with the creatures; Ellis just watched and waited for him to get hurt, so he could drag him back home. The blonde though he was tough shit, his words, and decided he wanted to wrestle an alligator.

When the day was over, he ended up breaking over 3 bones and had a fractured wrist. Frankie had exploded on the blonde; she ended up taking him to her house and taking care of him while he healed.

"Okay fine, we can fine' somethin' else to do, though it was fun wrestling' 'em" Keith smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Dun' worry, we won't be fighting any gators. I have somethan' better we can do" Ellis gulped and let the taller blonde lead him away. He yelled and waved a quick good bye to his mother. Keith chuckled darkly and pushed Ellis out of the house.

XXX Time skip to an hour later XXX

"Keith! I told you, I din't want nothin' to do with them 'gators!" Ellis yelled as Keith led him to the swamp. Keith rolled his eyes and looked off the tall deck. He placed his hands on his knees and looked farther down. "Relax El', we're only here to grab some swamp water."

Ellis raises an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. "And why would you need that?"

"Because Ellis, my ol' man is being the biggest ass, again, and I need to teach em' a lesson." The blonde said as he straightened up and walked over to the ladder. "Its all fine and dandy, I'm just gonna make em' a stew with some swamp water"

"But couldn' that like kill em' or somethan'?" Ellis asked as he walked over to the edge of the high dock and plopped down. Keith shook his head as he climbed down. "Nah, if anythan' it'll make em' sicker than a dog at Easter"

"How can a dog get sick in Easter?" Keith rolled his eyes and stepped into the green, murky water. "Because El, dogs get real sick if they eat chocolate."

"Oh…"

Keith dug into his pocket and pulled out a small cup with a resalable lid. He lent down and scooped up some of the water. He screwed the lid on and dropped it back into his baggy pants. He climbed back up the ladder and looked down at Ellis. "There see? Everythan' is all good. Now we can go back and drop you off at home with your Ma'."

Keith ruffled Ellis hair and started to walk out of the swamp. Ellis lived about a half hour away, by walking, from the swamp. He was always wary about that fact, he had a slight paranoia about the alligators somehow following him home and eating his cat or something. It was an unusual fear but it was there.

Ellis followed the taller blonde out of the dense swamp. The giant trees slowly growing fewer and fewer until all there was, was grass and pavement. The walked down the long road in comfortable silence. Keith looked over and bumped his shoulder with Ellis. The brunette stumbled a bit, almost falling on his face mind you, and glared at the blonde.

Keith stuck his tongue out and gave him a teasing look. Ellis pushed on his stomach forcefully and watched the blonde tumble into a bunch of large grass. He made an 'oof' sound as his back made contact with the muddy ground. Ellis laughed and blew a raspberry at Keith. The blonde huffed and stood, he ran at the brunette, not giving him anytime to evade, and slung him over his shoulder. Thankfully the brunette weight only about 170 pounds, if not 190. Keith smirked and walked through the tall grass. Ellis pounded his fist against his back, cursing and complaining as the blonde carried him.

"I swear to God, if you do not put me down this instan', I will kill you, smutherin' you with your own pillow!" Ellis yelled and he willed around. Keith smiled as he saw what he was looking for; he pulled Ellis down from his shoulder and through him. Right into a big mass of water. The brunette screeched as he disappeared under the water. Keith doubled over with laughter, so much so that he didn't see Ellis swim up to him.

Ellis grabbed his steel toed boot and dragged Keith under the water. The blonde gasped and sputtered about as he rose to the surface. He looked like a drowned rat. Ellis laughed and climbed out of the water, he was really glad he didn't bring his trusty hat. Though he had two hats, one with the logo of his work place and a plain blue one.

Keith scowled and glared as he climbed out after the blonde. Ellis smirked and started to walk back up the road, the house just in sight. Keith glared and followed the smaller brunette.

Once close to the house, Ellis ran and opened the door, know Keith would surely follow to say good bye to Annabelle. The house was unusually silent. Ellis bit the side of his cheek and looked around the first floor, all the lights were off. The living room and dining room were empty and so was the kitchen and bathroom. With all the light off and silence, it didn't sit well with Ellis. Keith walked in and yelled out a long 'hello' before raising a brow and looking at Ellis.

"Maybe she's in bed; she's probably taking a nap." Keith shrugged and headed for the stairs. Ellis followed as Keith walked up to his mother's room. The blonde opened the door; the room was dark and cold. Ellis lightly pushed past him and walked into the room. He squinted and saw a silhouette of a person. He let out the breath he was holding and walked forward only to be yanked back by Keith.

"Wait… somethan's not right El, listen" And Ellis did. He could hear low gurgling breaths and coughs. Keith pushed Ellis behind him and reached out to touch what could be Ellis' mother. The figure screeched when Keith touched it, the blonde didn't have enough time to pull back before it bit him. He yelped and jerked his arm back, effectively pulling his hand out of its mouth. Ellis gasped and flipped on the light.

The creature, his mother, yelped and shied away from the light. Keith, grabbed Ellis and pulled him out of the room. He pulled the door shut and held it closed. Keith cradled his hand against his chest and looked to Ellis.

"El… I think she was infected." He knew she was infected. Ellis breath hitched, he looked down and bit his lip. He wouldn't cry, he needed to be a man for Ma'. He needed to survive for Ma'.

"So I guess that means you are now too?" He asked as he looked into Keith's eyes. The blonde nodded and looked at the bite on his hand. It was bleeding quite a bit, it was puffy and swollen. He looked at Ellis and smiled.

"This ain't nothing but nothing. I'll be fine. You on the other han' need to get out of here. I know that there's a 12 gauge shotgun in the basement and a machete. Take em and my truck. It has more gas than your shitty pick up." Ellis huffed and crossed his arms.

"She's a good truck, don' ever say otherwise." Keith smiled sadly. He pulled Ellis to him and hugged him. "I just need you to do that for me kay? Me and your Ma' don' have a chance. I want you to get to the evac and get away from here. The army'll help you out since your not… infected."

"Okay."

"And remember, your Ma' would want you to be happy. So no frowning while you escape this place" Ellis looked down and nodded. Keith nodded back and pushed the other away.

"You better get goin' I have no idea how long I have."

"I got ya man." Ellis said as he walked down the stairs. "And Keith…"

"What?"

"Stay gold." Ellis smiled. Keith shook his head.

"Don't go quoting 'Outsiders' just git' going."


	3. Chapter 3

Ellis looked around the street worriedly as he drove through. He had been driving in Keith's truck for the past hour, and had seen no sign of anyone. He'd been in the small town for half an hour now. He couldn't understand how the infection and gotten here so fast, it was just yesterday when the news station had announced that it had reach *insert town*. He was confused as to how his mother had gotten infected so fast, even though he was in the grieving stage of his mothers 'death', he still wanted to know. He had to keep strong though, for Keith and Ma. So he manned up and decided to get to the emergency evac station at the end of town. He was going to make it for them.

But he expected police and army personal to be guide numerous people to the evac, not an empty town devoid of life. He would image that people would still be working there way down to the evac. But who knows, maybe he was going to be the last one to get to the evac station. At least, he hoped he would be. Ellis looked over to the gas gauge, not much left, maybe a mile. He looked into the back of the truck and made sure he grabbed all that he could.

He had found a pistol, assault rifle and hunting rifle in the basement of his home; they had been looked in a locker along with spare ammunition and a silencer. On his way out of the house he grabbed a back pack and filled it with some non-perishable food and a couple water bottles. He also found a metal bat in his prime condition. He took a blanket and pillow, just in case he had to sleep in the truck. He made sure he was set for his drive to the evac station, even if it was in the next town over.

He turned back to the road and yelped as he saw something sitting on the side walk that looked suspiciously like a person; he stomped on the brake and unbuckled his seatbelt. He flung himself out of the car and let out a breath he had been holding. "Oh my god, thank goodness someone else is okay. Escus' me!" He started to move to the person sitting. The person looked up slowly and couched.

Ellis smiled and walked fast. His brow hardened as he watched the person stand and grunt, as if in pain. "'Scuse' me! Are you okay?" He slowed to a walk as he got within five feet of the person that looked like a women. He watched as she straightened and her stomach tightened. He tilted his head and moved an arm out as if to touch her. She let out a noise and started to cough; she leaned forward, close to Ellis arm and couched a red/green liquid all over his chest and arm. His eyes widened and he pulled his arm back slowly and looked at it. Blood. He paled and looked back to the women.

She looked at him before for letting out a strange noise, almost like an ambulance and lunged at him. He dodged and held up his hands. "W-wait!" He gasped out as she lunged for him again. He didn't dodge this time; she knocked him to the ground and pounced. He kicked his legs out and nailed her in the gut. She yelped, almost like a dog, and pulled back in favor of looking at her stomach. Once seeing no damage, she lunged again, just as he scrambled to get to his truck. She missed and he heard her face smack against the concrete of the road. He cringed but opened the car door and pulled out the pistol. He turned around and held it out in front of him.

"I-I don't want to shoot you!" He swallowed dryly and placed his finger on the trigger as she stood and growled at him. Her jaw was bleeding and her nose was broken; bent at an awkward angle. She lifted her lips into a snarl, her face scrunching up. Ellis could feel his heart thumping in his chest, going at least a hundred miles an hour.

The woman raised herself onto her hands and knees, slowly getting up and turning her face to look at Ellis'; pure hatred burned in her eyes. She raised a hand to scratch her nose; only to pull it away with a yelp as she touched the broken, bruised bone. She snarled again and looked into Ellis eyes. He gulped as she continued to stare at him, unmoving, challenging. He couldn't help but look away, the purely primal look in her eye making him back off. He started to think these things, even if he only came into contact with one, were more primal than they should be.

She let out a loud screech and lunged again, Ellis jumped at the sudden movement and clenched his hand. The pulled the trigger and watched as she stopped moving again and looked at one of the holes in her chest. She touched it, pulling her hand back slightly and looked at Ellis before her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped to the ground. Ellis placed a hand on his chest and looked at the now dead body. It was bleeding out, but not blood, it bled a green liquid. It stunk up the air around him.

In his thoughts, he loosely thought of Dead Space, the creatures that mucked up the air and killed the survivors of the infection. He let out a breath and slumped against the truck door, slowly sliding to the ground. He placed his gun on his thigh and rubbed a hand down his face. He wasn't used to killing people, but he had a feeling he would get used to it in the very, very near future. Ellis bit the inside of his cheek and stood. He was about to get into the truck, but he noticed a road block in front of him. Damn! The evac centre was just in front of him now. He couldn't' go around, that would take to long, so he decided to just take the guns and walk through. He opened the door and pulled out both guns. He strapped both guns onto his back and grabbed the back pack, he pulled the back pack with food and water over the guns and placed the gun in his deep pockets. He grabbed the bat and closed the truck door.

He walked through the barrier and swung the baseball bat onto his shoulder. He hummed 'Kill All Your Friends' and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He heard a screech to the side of him and looked over to see another person we running at him. He bit his lip and raise his bat to strike, and swung when the man was in front of him. He heard a crack as the man fell over. Ellis frowned and raised a brow.

'Damn, that was easier than the last one. Guess its this easy, looks like my chances of survival are about 95.9 percent. I 'ave got this' He thought smugly. He may not like killing people, but he though about how much better it would be for them if they were put down. Kind of a morbid thought, but whatever got him through.

Ellis stuck out his tongue and licked his lips. The air was kind of musky, unusual for the smaller town. He frowned and sighed, he honestly didn't want to leave the town that he had grown up in.

Savannah, Georgia was the nicest town to grow up in, he had learned everything he could, even had the job of a lifetime; working in a mechanic's shop, fixing cars and motorcycles. He loved working on cars and trucks, almost as much as he loved Sunday dinners with his mother. It was kind of sad that he had to leave, but it gave him more opportunity to meet more people. He was a people person after all.

It was going to be hard getting used to not being in Savannah, since it was an I-Zone after all.

Ellis caught a flash of red, blue and white lights up ahead, he perked up and started to run, the lights just behind a large building. He skidded around the building, peeking around the corner, only to find a toppled over cop car. He bit his lip as he heard yelps, screeches and gurgles. He looked closer to see a taller man fighting off infected with a machete, he too like Ellis, had his guns strapped behind his back, and a pistol on his thigh. Ellis watched as he took out all the infected, only about 4, and placed his pistol on his thigh. He stood up and stretched, before turning to Ellis' direction and smirking.

"Hey, you can come out now all the bad beasties are gone." He had deep voice, yet it was smooth like caramel. Ellis bit his lip and thought about it.

This could be the last person he would see for a long time, and possibly the only other non-infected person. He sucked in a deep breath and shyly stepped out. He was only loud and confident around people he knew, others he shied away and became quite.

The male watched as the brunette inched his way from he behind the corner and slowly to him. At first he thought it was a girl, what with the other males small stature and shyness, but quickly become away of the flat chest, baggy pants, and chunky shoes.

"So, what's a small thing like you doing out here, all by yourself?" The taller male asked. Ellis frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

"Fer' your information, I'm the normal size for a guy 'round 'ere. And I'm looking fer the evacuation centre" Ellis scowled. The male in front of his raised a brown eye brown and smirk.

"Well, looks like you're a little late. It was overrun by the infected a little under an hour ago" Ellis bit his lip and looked down. How was he going to get out of Savannah? How was he going to survive for mom n' Keith? Ellis huffed and straightened up, coming up to about the other mans eyes. The other male watched as the brunette mentally scorned himself. He smiled and through an arm over the smaller male.

"But, I know of a way out of here, if your willing to come along that is" The taller male looked down into sky blue eyes and waited for a response.

"Well, I dun' wanna impose or anythan" Ellis mumbled. The raven haired male smiled and shook his head.

"No problem at all, especially for some one so small and vulnerable" Ellis brow hardened and he pulled himself out of the others grip. The nerve of this guy! He had just met him and he was already judging him, oh rude! Ellis crossed his arms and pulled snarled. "I am perfectly capable of pe'tecting myself! I dun' need your help to survive, I was doing just fine before you got here!"

The raven haired male looked surprised, but the smirk on his face said other wise. "Ooh feisty, just the way I like 'em. We should go to the evac centre a couple of towns over."

Ellis pulled his lips back in disgust. "And why would I want to go with you? What do you have to offer that could help me, us out?"

The taller man smiled and leaned close, too close for Ellis. "I can protect you from them" The infected, he implied.

"Like I can't handle a bunch 'a rabies infest people"

"Have you see the other things?"

"…What other things?"

"Oh, you haven't seen them? Well I'm sure you'll be fine, maybe they want a little more muscle in there diet, and they found you to lithe" Ellis stomped a foot down and yelled out. "I am not small!" His southern accent lessening in his anger. The raven haired male rolled his eyes and started to walk away, a plan formed in his head.

"Fine, get eaten by Tanks, Hunters, Smokers, Jockeys, Witches, Spitters, and Boomers." Ellis paled, his mind coming up with indentities and faces for each name. Ellis ran to catch up to the other male. "W-what are those?"

"Oh they are just the other, more mutated infected. Are you sure you don't want to come along?" He asked as he looked down to the smaller male, still walking.

"Only if you stop insulting me…"

"How do you know it was an insult? I was stating that with your small stature, that you would have trouble with the stronger infected."

"I guess I could"-

"Great, well lets get a move on, we have to find a safe place to stay before it gets darker out."

"Why?" Ellis tiled his head.

"Because, those things are more lively at night, and can see better in the dark I'm Nick by the way."

"…Ellis"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. :D **

For some reason the walk through Savannah felt a lot longer than he usually remembered. Maybe it was because he wasn't driving down the road in his truck, or the fact that was being cautious because of the Specials Nick had mentioned to him a while ago, or maybe his mind was still trying to correspond with what had happen to his beloved hometown.

It happened so fast and he lost the two most important people in his world thanks to the Green Flu.

A infected ran up to him but Ellis swung his bat and earned a sharp crack from the rabid human's head. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the blood on his bat but he rather use this instead of wasting his guns' bullets.

His blue eyes glanced up at the older male who was planting a bullet in every infected that came their way with ease.

Ellis wasn't sure if he should feel bothered or envious. "I can't believe this." The boy mumbled as he tightened the hold of his baseball bat in his hands.

Nick, having heard the other spoke in a soft tone, responded. "You alright back there squirt?"

Ellis ignored the nickname and spoke, "Nuthin' just... Shit, never mind." He felt the other approach closer to him.

"What's the matter champ? Feeling scared?"

"I ain't scared!" He all but shouted before looking away, "I'm just tryin' to get in my head that everyone I know is gone. My family, my friends, my home, everythin'" He didn't know why he was opening up to this guy, who he just met, but he really needed some closure. "It all just happen so fast that I..." _I couldn't even save my ma like I did and then Keith._

"Look sport, none of us saw this coming or even knew it would turn out like this for that matter but I'm sure your friends and family would want you to keep going, am I right?"

Ellis nodded at what Nick said. He had a point and he did promise Keith that he would live this out for both him and his mother and he wasn't about to let them down.

"And besides, it's not all bad." Nick began as he once again threw his arm over the younger man's shoulders, "You still got me around, right El?"

Even though the man's words sound sincere the smirk on his lips instantly made the compatriot think otherwise.

He ducked under his grip and scooted just a couple of steps away.

Even though his was sort of weary of the northerner but he still knew better than to leave the man's side, knowing full well that what the man said was true he would indeed have trouble with "the others".

"Don't call me El." He grumbled.

"What, don't like it? I think it fits considering your features."

Ellis' eyebrow twitched but kept his lips shut tight to refrain himself from saying any snappy comments, "Let's just hurry 'fore night comes."

Nick nodded, a smug grin still on his face and continued leading the way.

Fortunately the sun was still up as they walked down the street they soon found themselves in a tight situation.

"The hell?" Ellis said as he saw the wall that was blocking their way, "Oh you've gotta be kiddin' me!" _Could this day get any worst? _

Nick stoked his five o'clock shadow in thought. Trying to find another way around it was out of the question which could only mean one thing and there is no way they would be lucky enough to find a graveling hook which only meant one thing.

"Looks like one of us is gonna have to give the other the boost."

The southerner, who was busy ranting on and on about why does the world hate him today, blinked and glanced at the northerner. "Pardon?"

"You see that thing sticking out of the all?" Nick gestured to the ring like object sticking out of just the tip of the wall.

Ellis nodded.

"We could use that to our advantage instead looking for another way through." Nick explained.

"Great, but how you suppose we do that?" Ellis asked.

"Well, I can reach it no problem. You, on the other hand, might-"

"Stop right there city boy," Ellis said as he held his hand up. "I may not be as tall as you but I can sure as hell climb over a wall." _Runnin' away from the neighbor's dogs every time Keith pissed them off _

Nick smiled amusedly as he crossed his arms, "Oh really?"

Ellis narrowed his eyes and placed his fists on his hips, "Yup, and I can do it. By. Myself."

The older man's smile widen as he walked towards the young man, "Alrighty then. Show me what you got," he said as he gave him a light pat from behind.

Ellis wobbled a few steps forward before getting into his running position, much to Nick's pleasure, and sprinted. His feet were able to walk up a few steps on the wall before gripping on the 'ring' sticking out of wall and hoisted himself up.

Once he reached the top part he was greeted with the man whom he thought was still on the other side. "How-"

Nick shrugged, "Some things just come more naturally than others but points for trying." he said as the two jumped down to the other side.

Ellis was about to verbally counter attack when he heard faint soft sobs.

Nick's face became solemn as his head jerked towards the sound. "Careful, I hear my ex-wife around." Nick said as he pulled out his combat shotgun.

Ellis, having not heard what the older male said, just searched for the source of the crying. He spotted a small figure walking with their hands over their face but a hand gripped his bicep before he could go any further. "Hey-"

"Quiet," Nick instructed as he cocked his shotgun at the crying figure walking towards them.

Ellis was about to object until he was actually able to see the weeping creature himself.

It was female with platinum blonde hair and pale skin wearing a tattered and panties and he saw that she was covering her face with CLAW like hands. _What in the world... _Ellis took a few steps back as Nick readied his gun. "Witch," Nick whispered as her sobs turned into low growls and once Ellis saw those glowing red eyes he had to look away.

Her growls didn't last long for it was shortly cut off with a painful cry mixed with the sound of the gun being fired.

When Ellis looked back he saw the special infected woman, Witch lying on the ground limped. He took a few steps towards her in shocked and sadness. Still poor girl must have a family and friends, a life that she can never retrieved back all because of this sickness.

He heard the sound of a gun clicking and looked up to see Nick pointing the shotgun at him. "Nick?"

The man said nothing as he kept his gun locked on the flabbergasted southerner who was frozen in place. "Don't move."

Ellis heard a deep low growl from behind him and dare take a glance to see who, or what, was making that noise.

Another special infected just like the Witch only this one was had shorter claws and was wearing a dark hooded that cover his upper face but the boy could still see the sharp bloody teeth and baggy pants.

He was crouching on all fours and kept growling at the non-infected humans, deciding which one he should attack first before deciding to attack the one wearing the hat.

Though he may have looked like the easiest prey Ellis still had his illuminated bat and without any sort of thought smack the hooded figure when it tried to pounce him who then fell limp on top of the Witch.

The mechanic tried to regain his breath and his sanity at the same time while the city male just strapped his on his back once again, "Well, looks like they don't mind having scrawny meat." He joked.

Ellis looked over his shoulder, "Why didn't you shoot it?"

"I would have hit you and I couldn't risk that now could I? I swore to protect you after all." Nick answered with a grin on his face.

The boy just rolled his eyes before looking back at the dead Specials. "These two are-"

"The Witch and the Hunter. A girl who cries and a guy who likes pouncing on people but they have one thing in common."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Ellis asked before he could think and soon regretted it when he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist.

"They both have a thing for the stomachs." Nick whispered in the shorter males ear as he rubbed Ellis' abdomen for a further example.

Ellis felt his cheeks flushed different shades of red and leaped himself out of the man's hold. "Can we just go now?"

Nick grinned at the kid's bashfulness and agreed.

As they walked pass the CEDA trailer and tent, both places which held no items they could have used, Ellis' eyes caught a glimpse of a burning building. ""Ey, that's the Vannah."

Nick followed the southerner's gaze, "And it's on fire. Looks like another evac has failed."

_I hope no one's still in there. _Ellis thought before realization struck him. _Wait a second if we're by the Vannah then... _"I know where we are."

"Hm?" Nick hummed as he watched the grin formed on the other's lips. _That's a nice look on him. _He secretly thought.

"If this is the hotel then that means we're not that far from Liberty Mall!"

"Hey kid," Nick began, cutting him off before Ellis could continue speaking. "As much as I hate to ruin your sudden enthusiasm, but why is a local mall a good thing?"

"Because not only would there be a parking lot filled with cars but it's also by Whitaker's Gun Shop." Ellis explained while his grin widening all the way.

Nick rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger and pondered, "It does beat having to walk to the next evac and I could use some more ammo for my guns. Alright then, we'll stop there, get what we need and then head out to the mall's parking lot."

The trip wasn't as bad as before seeing as how there were less Infected then they thought there would be but that was what kept troubling Nick as they paced.

_When we came there were hundreds of those freaks and now there is hardly any. I have a bad feeling about this. _Nick thought as they walked through the bridge and before he could think of any dangerous scenarios the sound of Ellis happy cheer caught them off.

"There it is!" Ellis exclaimed with joy when he saw the sign **Whitaker's Gun Shop **and rushed towards it with speed that made Nick just stare in wonder before trying to catch up to him.

Nick just shook his head and followed. Fortunately for them, the door was unlocked and when they entered both men felt that it was like a early christmas present just for them.

"Check out all these guns," Ellis said as he admired all the gun displays, only to jump at the sound of glass shattering.

"Nice," Nick said as he held a Desert Cobra in his hand. "I haven't gun like this since that assclown stole mine."

Ellis raised an eyebrow walking towards the taller man. "I'm all set, you done shopping?"

Nick just nodded as he removed his pistol from his holster and handed it to Ellis, "Here, it's better to have dual pistols once your bat gives out."

"Um thanks." Ellis said as he took the second handgun and strapped it on his left side's holster. Just as he was about to ask Nick a question the door slammed open causing the two male's heads to jerk towards it.

Lots of thoughts swan into their minds but only one of them was truly relieved and shocked at what, who, they are seeing.

_Hey Ellis, come meet my new sweetheart. Her name is-_

"Frankie?"

**There you all have it. I really hope I did a good job on this chapter. Please R&R and let me know. :D**

**Oh yeah funny thing about "The Street" there is a wall with those so called rings sticking out and I was awestruck, stupid I know but I was playing as Nick and I jumped up towards the "ring" and saw that I could have gripped it if I wanted to and when I played as Ellis I could barely reach it XD. If anyone is curious about what the hell I'm talking about just walk past the tent and CEDA trailer after getting out of the burning building in Dead Center and keep walking till you hit a dead end then look up.  
**

**P.S.: has anyone had the problem of getting pounced by a Hunter after you killed/crowned a Witch? I have on several occasions.  
**

**Okay, I've wasted enough of your time, bye y'all!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everybody! Sorry it took so long for another update but I have been so busy worrying about my finals and got side tracked but I'm here and have posted a new update that I hope you all will enjoy. **

So many feelings swarmed into Ellis' body at once: happy, shock, sadness, but most of all guilt. Of all the people he thought he would never see again he was glad it wasn't her but at the same time he wish that he was somewhere else at the moment. I mean, this was Keith's girlfriend after all and it was no secrete that she was very fond of Keith, maybe even loved him and visa verse. But the main question began to plague into his head. _How am I gonna tell her?_

The girl blinked when she noticed the southerner standing next to the well dressed man and spoke, "El?"

"Heh, hi Frankie." Ellis said meekly and offered a small wave.

"Ellis!" Said girl name Frankie exclaimed with joy before running towards Ellis and locked him in a embrace. "Oh thank god you're okay."

_I forgot that she's stronger than she looks. _

Nick's green eyes glanced from Ellis to the people on the other side. Especially the one who was hugging the brunette making his eyes narrowed. _Looks like I have a little competition. No matter, it's not like it would be my first time splitting someone apart. _

He glanced at how the girl was dress and saw she was wearing black converse, ripped jeans and gray sleeveless hoodie. She one piercing on her right nose and a couple on her left ear(two on her ear lob and one the top of her ear). Her hair was blue dyed and was a short spiky crop.

Meanwhile a big black man, around his mid forties, decided to bring the two young'uns back to reality. He cleared his throats catching the two's attention, "Not tryin' to be rude n' all but we are on a tight schedule."

"Oh right, sorry." Frankie said before pulling away from her boyfriend's best friend and adjusted her weapons strapped around her. "Ellis, these two here are Coach and Rochelle. I met up with them at the Vannah."

Ellis grinned and extended his arm towards them, "Nice to meet ya'll."

The man grinned and wrapped his strong hand around the younger Savannahitte and gave it a small but firm shake, "Nice to know that there are more survivors among us." His chocolate brown eyes glanced from Ellis to the suited an standing in the far corner with his arms crossed. "How are ya?"

Nick shrugged, "I've had better days. Ones where they didn't include zombie infested people."

"Yeah, I bet we all feel that way," The older dark hair girl, Rochelle said. "So are you guys going to the evacuation center at the mall too?"

"Actually, El an I here were gonna go on a little road trip down to New Orleans." Nick responded.

"New Orleans, why there?" Coach asked as Frankie scanned through all the different guns and Rochelle helping herself with the first aid laying on some boxes.

"Nick here says that that place might have be a better chance of getting rescued." Ellis answered.

"What about the one at the mall?" Rochelle asked after she was done healing herself. "You guys know that there's a evac there right?"

"If anything that place got swarmed by the infected as well. You guys have a better chance of getting eaten alive then finding help here."

Frankie saw Ellis tensed at the man's word and spoke up, "Then we'll just have to follow you, Suit."

Nick blinked and looked at the blunette, "'Cuse me?"

"You obviously know a better safe route from these zombie like creatures so I suggest you take us there,"

"Sorry toots, I only have room for one person on this trip." He made a quick glance at the southerner beside him who looked in the other direction.

Brown eyes glanced at both of Nick and Ellis before narrowing before Coach spoke back up.

"Look we don't have time bickering like children. We all have a better chance at sticking together. Now that doesn't mean we have to like each other but that does mean we have to work as a team."

Both Rochelle and Ellis nodded at Coach's comment while the other two just kept having their staring contest. "Nick, Frankie."

"Got it," They said in monotone unison.

After the other three picked out there gun they waited patiently as Coach talked to the guy, Whitaker, through the intercom.

"So um," Rochelle began, "Horrible day for you guys so far?"

"You could say that," Nick said as he leaned casually on the wall.

Ellis looked over his shoulder and saw that Frankie was in the far corner of the store, loading up her Combat Rifle and sheathing a hunting knife on the left of her hip. "Hey Ellis, need something?" She asked.

He nearly jumped at the sound of her voice, he hadn't realized that he was walking torwards her, "Um..."

She smiled as she made a sharp exhale from her nose, "That's the same response Keith would give me when I wake him up from La La Land."

Ellis let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah... Keith can sometimes be a card huh?"

"By the way, Ellis about Keith..." _Oh no, here it comes. She's gonna ask where he's at. _To his surprise, she closed her mouth and shook her head, "Never mind I shouldn't ask you. I know Keith isn't in Savannah anymore."

Ellis felt his stomach ache. How could he tell her if she still believed that Keith is still alive and evacuated. _Maybe it's better for me not to tell her until when I really have to. God, I hope I'm not making a big mistake out of this. _"Don't worry Frankie. We'll see him again," Ellis assured her, flashing her a big grin though in the inside he felt really terrible.

The girl just looked at the younger male before smiling softly, "Yeah."

Nick watch the two young adults getting talking amongst themselves. Even though there were two optional females in the party now the conman still felt compelled to approach Ellis more. _Maybe I just find him more entertaining then the other two. The way he blushes and all you would think he's a chick. _

Getting slightly bored he strolled towards the two and place his arm around the hick's shoulder when he reached him, "So Ellis, you never did introduce me to your little blue bird over there. She your girl or something."

Ellis felt his cheeks grow slightly red but and saw that his friend was glaring daggers at his captor, "N-no, she's just my friend." _Well that's weird, why was I nervous in letting him know. I mean she is Keith's girl and all but-_

"Hey, Suits. My names not blue bird. It's Frankie." The girl venomously said.

"Well if you're gonna keep calling me Suits; it's only fair if I give you one no?" Nick countered. "And the name's Nick, in case your forgot."

"You're lucky I'm saving my bullets for the zombies." She retorted as she held her gun up.

"Oh, I have many death threats in my share time sweetheart, you better come up with something better than that." Nick said as he rested his chin on Ellis shoulder.

"You rotten-"

"Hey you know what?" Ellis suddenly exclaimed as he pulled himself away from Nick's grip and stood in between the two. "This remind of the time my buddy Keith chased after a car after it crashed into his bike, he was chasing 'em with his wheel screaming "You're Dead!" Though the cops didn't like that story so-"

"Um Ellis sweetie, as much as I would like to hear the rest of this can it wait?" Rochelle politely butted in.

The brunet looked over his shoulder and saw the blue haired girl's anger dim down and nodded, "Okay."

"Alright ya'll." Coach's voice suddenly caught everyone's attention. "Looks we're gonna have to do a little shopping before we could head out to the mall."

"How little are we talking about here?" Frankie asked.

"We have to go the market across from this shop and get a pack of cola and bring it here. In return, the man said he would clear a path for us."

"So let me get this straight: we are all gonna risk our lives for a beverage that may or may not be at the store so that way we can get to the mall." Nick elaborated with his arms crossed.

"Apparently, there's a tanker truck blocking the way." Coach explained. "And he said if we do this we can keep the guns, no pay."

"Like that was gonna stop us." Rochelle said slightly agitated at the fact that they had to this task.

"C'mon guys, it might be fun." Ellis said, trying to encourage the others, "It'll be like a little race."

"A race filled with hungry zombies chasing our asses," Nick added.

"All the more reason to kick it in gear." Ellis grinned, though to Nick it look more like a smirk.

_Still loving that attitude._

"Guess we got nothing better to do." Frankie said as he took her gun off of safety lock.

"You guys serious?" Rochelle asked.

"Come on, Ro." The shorter girl said as she nudged the woman through the door.

"Hey, Ellis." The trucker hat wearing male looked over his shoulder and locked his gaze with Nick's. "You might wanna switch to your rifle. A melee is only good for so much."

Ellis complied and switched from his metal bat to his assault rifle. "You know, if I were you I would try and stay away from Frankie's bad side. Girl's got a mighty temper on her." _Though I could never say it to her or Keith's face._

"I'll keep that noted." Nick said. "Oh yeah, sport."

"Yeah-" was all Ellis before his chest pressed against another and his blue eyes were once again locked with green. "Y-yes?" he asked meekly.

Nick just smirked as the other moved away from his approach before speaking, "Try and keep your guard up, there's still lot more specials you haven't faced yet."

Ellis nearly became weary at the thought of the future Special Infected he will meet. _I just hope they don't come after me. _He sighed as he followed the suited man up the stairs.

**And that's it for now. Sorry if it's not as long as the last one. **

**Poor Ellis is gonna have a lot of encounters with the Specials in the next chapter(s) but don't worry, Nick will be there to save the day. :D**

**Happy Festivities everybody. **


End file.
